religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Waarheid
Waarheid is een fundamenteel begrip dat min of meer synoniem is met echtheid, geldigheid, juistheid. Als iemand met opzet onwaarheid spreekt liegt hij. Wat waarheid precies betekent is onderwerp van discussie, en dat is waarschijnlijk altijd al zo geweest. Eeuwenoude uitspraken als Wat is waarheid?! (toegeschreven aan Pontius Pilatus) getuigen daar al van. Dat komt omdat de waarheid van een uitspraak alleen kan worden vastgesteld door die te toetsen aan de feiten, die echter niet altijd bekend zijn. Waarheden kunnen een beperkte geldigheid hebben, afhankelijk van het referentiekader: de uitspraak '1 en 1 is 2' is geldig voor getallen uit het decimale stelsel, maar niet voor binaire getallen. Op dezelfde manier kan een waarheid persoonsafhankelijk zijn: de uitspraak 'vis is lekker' geldt voor de een wel, voor de ander niet. De uitspraak: 'persoon A houdt van vis' houdt daar rekening mee. Tegenover relativisme over het begrip waarheid, bestaan er ook positivistische opvattingen waarmee er bijvoorbeeld naar een "overkoepelende waarheid" gestreefd kan worden om ogenschijnlijk tegenstrijdige waarheden (of axioma's) op een hoger niveau met elkaar te verzoenen. Filosofie Aristoteles (384-322 v.Chr.) en vele middeleeuwse filosofen zien in de waarheid een overeenstemming tussen verstand (kennis) en feiten (werkelijkheid). Dit is de correspondentietheorie, en heeft als probleem dat de werkelijkheid in zijn geheel niet te kennen is, dus dat ook moeilijk te bepalen is wat waar is. Een modernere benadering van waarheid is de coherentietheorie, die waarheid definieert als alle samenhangende kennis die de mensheid heeft. De waarheid is in deze theorie dus veranderlijk. Als er nieuwe ontdekkingen worden gedaan, dan verandert ook de waarheid. Aristoteles zegt over waarheid: "Waar is, van iets dat zo is, te zeggen dat het zo is, en van iets dat niet zo is, te zeggen dat het niet zo is." Zie ook: Klassieke definitie van waarheid. De waarheid wordt gevonden door empirisch waarnemen: door zien en ervaring. Voorbeeld: de aarde draait om de zon. Voor deze waarheid is ervaring noodzakelijk. In de scholastiek luidde de definitie van de waarheid adequatio rei et intellectus: de overeenkomst tussen de dingen, de werkelijkheid, en ons denken "Op de plaats van de waarheid kan niet meer gesproken worden - De omkering van het goede in het kwade" (2007), p.7). Immanuel Kant (1724-1804) brengt het begrip waarheid in verband met zijn begrip van "a priori" (van tevoren) en bedoelt daarmee begrippen, waarvan de betekenis onmiddellijk duidelijk is. Deze begrippen zijn volledig onafhankelijk van persoonlijke ervaring omdat de dingen van de ervaring niet zoals de dingen van het verstand direct door de rede benaderbaar zijn: ze hebben immers de bemiddelling van de ervaring nodig (Zie verder zijn onderscheid tussen het ''intellectus ectypus'' versus het ''intellectus archetypus''). Kant merkt op dat er geen algemeen criterium voor "waarheid" kan bestaan buiten de waar- of onwaarheid van de eigenlijke predicaatsuitspraken om. Probeert men namelijk toch zo'n algemeen criterium voor waarheid te formuleren (die iets over waarheid zou zeggen buiten de predicaatsuitspraken om) dan zou men wat over kennis moeten zeggen terwijl men abstraheert van haar concrete objecten. Maar als men van alle objecten abstraheert dan bestaat er überhaupt geen kennis meer want kennis is juist kennis over objecten en die kennis bestaat in de vorm van predicaatsuitspraken. (Zie Kritik der reinen Vernunft B83) Volgens Martin Heidegger (1889-1976) is waarheid de "Openbaarheid van het zijn". Daarbij doelt hij op het Griekse woord aletheia, dat letterlijk "onverborgenheid" betekent, en op Plato, voor wie de waarheid de kern van elke zaak is. De Chinezen creëerden ongeveer 800 jaar voor Christus Het Boek van Veranderingen om de waarheid te beschrijven. Religie In religie heeft 'waarheid' primair een transcendente betekenis. Aangezien godsdienst is gebaseerd op openbaringen door niet empirisch of 'zuiver rationeel' aantoonbare persoonlijkheden of actoren (God, goden, geesten, engelen etc.), is het waarheidsbegrip ook nauw verweven met dergelijke bovennatuurlijke openbaringen. Waarheid kan dan worden opgevat als een supranaturalistische (metafysische) bepaling over de hogere wereld in zichzelf, of over de verbinding van de hogere wereld met de natuurlijke wereld. Veelal gaat het ook hierbij om uitspraken over geldigheid en echtheid. De inzichten daarover lopen zeer sterk uiteen tussen en binnen de diverse religies. Inzicht in de waarheid of in waarheden zou kunnen worden verkregen door meditatie, gebed, bestudering van heilige geschriften, gehoorzaamheid aan ge- of verboden, rituelen, gemeenschapsbeoefening e.d. Wetenschap Hoewel wetenschap zichzelf continu in vraag trekt en absolute waarheid dus niet kan bestaan zijn er wel indicaties van wat waar is of (voorlopig) als waarheid aangenomen kan worden; het begrip paradigma refereert hieraan. Een mogelijke indicatie is eenvoud; de eenvoudigste verklaring wordt als de juiste aangenomen. Zo kunnen bijvoorbeeld de bewegingen in ons zonnestelsel mathematisch verklaard worden met de aanname dat de aarde in het midden staat. Dit levert echter veel ingewikkelder formules op dan bij de aanname dat de zon in het midden staat, dus wordt de tweede verklaring als waar aangenomen. Dit kan ook gezien worden als een manifestatie van schoonheid. Een mooie oplossing wordt gezien als een indicatie van juistheid (het is te mooi om niet waar te zijn). Men zou ook kunnen stellen dat de wetenschap geen 'waarheden' nastreeft. De waarheid is niet te kennen, zeker niet in zijn volledigheid. Al wat de wetenschap doet is het opstellen van (abstracte) modellen, die lokale gedragingen voorspellen (niet 'verklaren'). Begrippen Een analytische waarheid bevat de eigenschap van een toestand. Voorbeeld: "Alle vrijgezellen zijn ongetrouwd." Het woord "vrijgezel" betekent dan "ongetrouwd". Daartegenover staan synthetische waarheden, waarbij het eigenschapsbegrip geen onderdeel uitmaakt van het voorwerp zelf, zoals in de zin: "Alle vrijgezellen zijn gelukkig". Noodzakelijk waarheden noemt men die uitspraken, waarvoor geldt dat de ontkenning (negatie) tot een logische tegenspraak zou leiden: "Alle cirkels zijn rond." (Als het voorwerp niet rond was, zou het geen cirkel zijn). Verder zijn er nog contingente (toevallige) waarheden, waarvan de ontkenning niet per se tot een logische tegenspraak leidt. Bijvoorbeeld: "Het aantal planeten is gelijk aan acht." Theorieën Aristoteles en talrijke middeleeuwse filosofen rekent men tot aanhangers van de correspondentietheorie: de waarheid bestaat voor hen in de overeenstemming tussen verstand en feit. Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz (1646-1715) en idealistische filosofen behoren tot de vertegenwoordigers van de coherentietheorie. Volgens hun opvatting bestaat de waarheid van een groot aantal uitspraken daarin, dat ze onderling samenhangend (coherent) zijn, dat wil zeggen zonder tegenspraken met elkaar gecombineerd kunnen worden. De evidentietheorie behoort toe aan René Descartes (1596-1650), Franz Brentano (1838-1917) en Edmund Husserl (1859-1938). Een zin is waar, wanneer die met een zonneklaar oordeel overeenstemt. De opvatting dat waar is, wat voor in de praktijk werkt en nuttig is, komt overeen met een pragmatische waarheidstheorie. Karl-Otto Apel (* 1922) vertegenwoordigt de consensustheorie. Die stelt dat een uitspraak waar is, wanneer een onbegrensd groot aantal mensen dat over alle wenselijke communicatiemiddelen beschikt deze uitspraak zou onderschrijven. Frank Plumpton Ramsey (1903-1930) formuleert de redundatietheorie: het woord "waar" is gewoon overbodig. De performancetheorie wordt vertegenwoordigd door Peter Frederick Strawson (* 1919). Volgens hem treedt het woord "waar" in een zin op als onderstreping van het gezegde. Alfred Tarski (1902-1983) heeft in zijn oorspronkelijk in het Pools verschenen opzet van het waarheidsbegrip in formele talen (1933) de semantische waarheidstheorie ontwikkeld en bedoelt daarmee de semantiek van de predicatenlogica. De oorzaak van de leugenaars-tegenspraak (zie onderstaande) ligt wat Tarski betreft in de semantische geslotenheid van de omgangstaal: de omgangstaal heeft voor elke uitspraak ook een naam; daardoor kan men voor zichzelf geen definitie van het waarheidsbegrip opstellen, laat staan deze zonder tegenspraak gebruiken. En tenslotte kunnen we nog de systeemtheorie noemen. Vooral in navolging van Niklas Luhmann (1927-1998) wordt waarheid als symbolisch gegeneraliseerd communicatiemedium opgevat. Daarbij wordt aan de basis een onderscheid gemaakt tussen weten en waarheid, en wat als het 'ware weten' zal gelden, moet in tweede instantie worden bepaald. Dit leidt uiteindelijk tot de paradox, dat er ware en onware waarheid is. (Zie: Niklas Luhmann, Die Wissenschaft der Gesellschaft, Frankfurt/Main (Suhrkamp) 1992, S.167ff.) De semantische tegenspraak Sinds de Oudheid is de paradox van Epimenides bekend: de Kretenzer Epimenides zegt: "Alle Kretenzers zijn leugenaars." Als de Kretenzer beweert dat alle Kretenzers leugenaars zijn, dan heeft dat ook betrekking op hemzelf. De geldigheid van die uitspraak betekent meteen ook dat hij de waarheid heeft gesproken, wat in tegenspraak is met de bewering dat alle Kretenzers leugenaars zijn! Er ontstaat een onoplosbare tegenspraak. Natuurlijk is deze paradox alleen dan paradoxaal, als men aanneemt dat iemand die ooit liegt een leugenaar is, en een leugenaar altijd liegt, dat dus elke uitspraak van een leugenaar onjuist is. En dat is zelfs voor een aartsleugenaar in de praktijk nauwelijks vol te houden. Daarnaast is de zin "Alle Kretenzers zijn leugenaars" onwaar wanneer de zin "Niet alle Kretenzers zijn leugenaars" waar is et vice versa. "Niet alle Kretenzers zijn leugenaars" is echter equivalent met "Er bestaan Kretenzers die geen leugenaar zijn", en niet met "Geen Kretenzers zijn leugenaars". Epimenides kan dus gelogen hebben, zonder een semantische tegenspraak te genereren: hij was een leugenaar, maar niet alle Kretenzers met hem. Psychologische aspecten Met behulp van leugendetectors kan men tegenwoordig onderzoeken of iemand liegt. Men gaat er daarbij vanuit dat een leugen iemand dermate veel stress bezorgt, dat de hartslag versnelt en de transpiratie toeneemt. Een waterdicht bewijs is dat niet, want er kunnen bij ondervraging andere redenen voor opwinding zijn, en anderzijds veroorzaakt het liegen bij veel mensen geen meetbare stress. De gedragspsychologie heeft talrijke kenmerken vastgesteld, op basis waarvan men bij een gesprekspartner kan uitvinden of hij of zij liegt. Signalen voor liegen zijn: verwijde pupillen, handbewegingen in de richting van het gezicht, vooral naar de mond, en algemene nervositeit. Bovendien verandert bij het liegen de stem. De stembanden spannen zich aan, de stem wordt hoger en komt onder hogere druk. Ook dat kan men met meetapparatuur vaststellen. Maar ook hier geldt weer, dat iemand om een andere reden nerveus kan zijn, of dat iemand een zo geroutineerde leugenaar is dat er niets te meten valt. Kennelijk hebben mensen er dringend behoefte aan, waarheid van leugen te kunnen onderscheiden. En kennelijk is de oplossing van het probleem nog niet gevonden. De meeste samenlevingen straffen daarom de leugen. Kinderen worden doorgaans hard aangepakt als ze de waarheid niet spreken. Het is de hieruit volgende angst voor straf die de basis vormt voor de werking van leugendetectors, die immers niet meer doen dan stress meten. Praktisch Waarheidsvinding is een principe van beschouwing en onderzoek dat feiten belangrijker of op zijn minst gelijkwaardig acht aan ervaring en opportuniteit. Discussie over de aard en zin van dit principe vindt vooral plaats in het kader van sociaal onderzoek zoals dat door gedragswetenschappers wordt gedaan. Zo is de plaats van waarheidsvinding in onderzoek van de Raad voor de Kinderbescherming, zelf weer, onderwerp geweest van onderzoek. "Moeder ervaart vader als een bedreiging, de kinderen ook; conclusie geen omgangsregeling" is een bekende vorm van redeneren in kinderbeschermingscasuïstiek. Dat moeder dit ervaart kán ze gezegd hebben, dat kán weer betekenen dat dit haar ervaring beschrijft, en het zou kunnen betekenen dat de vader iets bedreigends heeft gedaan. Tussen deze drie mogelijke constateringen staan drie momenten van waarheidsvinding: # Is opgeschreven wat gezegd is, # Beschrijft het gezegde de emotie van de moeder in kwestie, # Is deze emotie een gevolg van (slechts) een bepaald handelen van de vader. De meeste voorstanders van waarheidsvinding beschouwen vooral stap 3. Tegenstanders van waarheidsvinding in dit soort gevallen zeggen dat waarheid altijd relatief is, er twee (of drie of ...) waarheden zijn. Overigens leidt het schrijven van rapporten over waarheidsvinding weer tot een nieuw metaniveau van waarheidsvinding (wat zegt dit beleidsonderzoek over de werkelijkheid van casuïstiekrapportage). In de wetenschap wordt ook een soort "tussenweg" tussen objectiviteit en subjectiviteit onderscheiden en dat is de zogeheten intersubjectiviteit. Intersubjectiviteit kan worden verkregen door bewustzijn van vooroordelen en positie van onderzoeker (beschouwer), pogingen tot falsificatie (toetsing of de onwaarheid aan te tonen is) aan de hand van waarnemingen van anderen. Het gezagscriterium Opvattingen van experts of van een meerderheid konden al volgens Aristoteles als gezaghebbende waarheid worden beschouwd. Aan de eis dat daarbij toch nog de toets van de filosofische kritiek doorstaan moest blijven worden werd niet altijd even zwaar getild. Zulke "gezaghebbendheid" leidde er in de geschiedenis meermalen toe dat nieuwe ideeën erdoor werden verstikt. Waar het gezag door tegenargumenten werd ondermijnd kon niet altijd meer even eenvoudig over waarheid worden beschikt. Gezag werd dan juist de splijtzwam waardoor opvattingen over de waarheid van iets versplinterd raakten. De strijd over waarheid die zo ontbrandde werd vaak met machtsmiddelen uitgevochten en ging niet zelden ten koste van het gezag van wetenschappelijke expertise. Toen Copernicus met zijn werk ‘De Revolutionibus Orbium Caelestium’ (‘Over de omwentelingen van de hemelse sferen’) in 1543 de toenmalige Westerse wereld in beroering bracht toen daaruit bleek dat de aarde onmogelijk nog het door God bepaalde middelpunt van het heelal kon zijn (de Copernicaanse omwenteling), werd zijn werk door de inquisitie op de Index geplaatst. Ook Galileo Galilei werd in 1633 gedwongen om afstand van zijn wetenschappelijke bevindingen te doen toen die strijdig bleken het gezaghebbende wereldbeeld. Bekend is ook de strijd tegen de evolutietheorie van Charles Darwin, die al direct aanleiding gaf tot een fel publiek debat, zoals in het al snel op de man gespeelde debat tussen Richard Owen en Thomas Huxley, en waarover de wetenschappelijke waarheid tot op de dag van vandaag door creationistische groeperingen op grond van religieus gezag en grote aanhang wordt aangevochten. Overkoepelende waarheid Een waarheid die andere ogenschijnlijk tegenstrijdige waarheden op een hoger niveau met elkaar verzoent is een "overkoepelende waarheid". Stellingen kunnen als waar bewezen worden en toch strijdige axioma's opleveren, die alleen met de grootste moeite in een overkoepelende inzicht met elkaar in overeenstemming gebracht kunnen worden. Zo ging de speciale relativiteitstheorie van Einstein uit van de schijnbare tegenstrijdigheid tussen een constante lichtsnelheid en de gelijke geldigheid van natuurwetten voor elke willekeurige waarnemer. Echter, zo'n overkoepelende waarheid is niet altijd van toepassing, deels omdat er schijnbare tegenstrijdigheden bestaan die nog door geen enkele wetenschap kunnen worden opgelost (zoals die tussen de kwantumtheorie en zwaartekracht), deels omdat zo'n overkoepelende waarheid op alledaags niveau niet altijd als even relevant wordt ervaren. Politiek Het begrip waarheid blijkt naast een filosofische en praktische betekenis ook nog een politieke te hebben. Deze strekt verder dan de filosofische doordat ze een propagandistische betekenis toekomt. De Waarheid was (in dit verband) overigens ook de naam van het dagblad van de Communistische Partij van Nederland. Zusterpartijen hadden ook dagbladen met dergelijke namen (Pravda in Rusland bijvoorbeeld). In Mexico zag drankenfabrikant Coca Cola zich ooit gedwongen de reclameslogan "Es la verdad" ("Het is de waarheid") te veranderen in "De vonk van het leven". Reden was dat de Mexicanen met afkeer reageerden op het begrip "waarheid" dat dankzij jaren van corrupte regeringen van steeds dezelfde partij een geheel verworden betekenis had gekregen. Gender Er bestaan mannelijke en vrouwelijke vormen van, en verhoudingen tot, de waarheid. Deze hebben te maken met de verhouding fysieke en emotionele werkelijkheid. Literair De verschillende betekenisgebieden van het woord waarheid kunnen eenvoudig door elkaar lopen. Het omgaan met het begrip waarheid op praktisch niveau heeft uiteraard politieke relevantie. een en ander komt goed tot uitdrukking in de literatuur. Het begrip waarheid neemt een centrale plaats in in het bekende werk 1984 van George Orwell. Miniwa staat (in de Nederlandse vertaling) in dat verhaal voor "Ministerie van Waarheid". Op dit ministerie werd onder de dekking van het woord waarheid precies het tegenovergestelde gedaan dan wat de meeste mensen daaronder verstaan. Zie ook * Leugen * Halve waarheid * Propositielogica * Werkelijkheid * Apeironisme Externe link * Over waarheidsvinding * Drie stadia van het zien van Waarheid Categorie:Ethiek Categorie:Filosofische terminologie Categorie:Kentheorie Categorie:Levensbeschouwing Categorie:Logica Categorie:Metafysica Categorie:Semantiek Categorie:Religie an:Verdat ar:حقيقة arz:حقيقه be-x-old:Ісьціна bg:Истина bs:Istina ca:Veritat ckb:ڕاستی cs:Pravda da:Sandhed de:Wahrheit en:Truth eo:Vero es:Verdad et:Tõde eu:Egia (kontzeptu filosofikoa) fa:حقیقت fi:Totuus fr:Vérité ga:Fírinne gan:真理 gn:Añete he:אמת ושקר (פילוסופיה) hr:Istina hu:Igazság hy:Ճշմարտություն ia:Veritate id:Kebenaran is:Sannleikur it:Verità ja:真理 ko:진리 ku:Rastî la:Veritas lt:Tiesa lv:Patiesība mk:Вистина ml:സത്യം mr:सत्य ms:Kebenaran new:सत्य nn:Sanning no:Sannhet nrm:Véritaé oc:Vertat pl:Prawda pnb:سچ pt:Verdade qu:Chiqap ro:Adevăr ru:Истина sah:Кырдьык sh:Istina simple:Truth sk:Pravdivosť sl:Resnica sq:E vërteta sr:Истина sv:Sanning ta:உண்மை te:నిజం th:ความจริง tl:Katotohanan tr:Gerçek uk:Істина vi:Chân lý wa:Vraiye war:Kamatooran xal:Үнн yi:אמת zh:真理 zh-min-nan:Chin-lí